Episode 5355 (7th October 2002)
Plot Gail begins arranging for the kids to be out when Charlotte Morris comes for dinner. Richard tries to persuade Gail to cancel the dinner arrangement but to no avail. Archie tries to reassure Audrey that she is not losing her marbles. However, later she refuses to look after the kids for Gail as she feels that she cannot trust herself. Richard thinks Audrey has done him a favour and the dinner will be cancelled but Gail tells him that Martin is looking after the kids. Dev tells Sunita about Joe's proposal. Sunita is shocked that Dev did not tell Joe that he had already dropped the charges. Maria tells Toyah why she left Nick. They have a giggle leaving Fiz feeling left out. That night it is Toyah who feels left out when Maria goes on a date. Tyrone tells Aidan about his joy-riding days, giving Aidan ideas. Todd tells Eileen, in confidence, that his teacher thinks that he is Oxbridge material. Eileen is so proud she spends the rest of the day telling everyone all about it. Joe speaks to Dev and agrees to publicly dump Geena in the Rovers that night. Later on, Dev tells Geena about his deal with Joe and how he has already dropped the charges. It is up to her what she decides to do. Sunita agrees to have dinner with Shelley. She clearly has things on her mind so Peter says he will cook for them and then go out. He goes to see Lucy. Aidan arranges for a taxi to take himself, Candice and Sarah to a bar. Gail is ready for dinner. Richard spots that she is wearing the bracelet he gave her. During dinner, Charlotte sees the bracelet and confronts Richard. Cast Regular cast *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Morris - Joanne Zorian Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Alma's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Lucy Richards' flat - Passageway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlotte's visit turns into a nightmare for Richard; Geena doesn't know who to trust - Dev or Joe; and Shelley gives Peter the excuse she's been looking for. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,980,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2002 episodes